Bad Science 6:  The World's Tears
by SimonSeville27
Summary: This is the sixth book of the Bad Science series. Now that the world knows about Simon and Jeanette's secret project, what will the world expect from them? This is a short teaser novel setting the plot for the next few books.
1. The Condolences

**Bad Science: The World's Tears**

A/N: This book is a very short sequel to number five. Instead of posting a full book, I decided to make part six a shorter teaser into another mini-series. My schedule is picking up and I wasn't sure that I could get a full book out very quickly, so I decided to just make a shorter one that sets the premise for the next few books. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Condolences**

"_Dear Dr. and Mrs. Simon Seville,_

_I want to wish you my sincerest congratulations on your new baby girl. Her name is Jeanette Jr., right? I know how special it is to have a baby born, especially when doctors tell you it isn't possible. _

_My son Ben was born three years ago next Friday. Unfortunately he was killed in a car accident only three months after he was born. He was my miracle child, just like yours, but now he will never have the chance at living a full life._

_You have the ability to save my son. I would like to ask you to please use your time machine to go back in time and save him._

_I know that you will say yes so I have started to find out the exact time and place you need to be._

_Please reply as soon as you can. I am so excited to see Benjamin._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Candice"_

"_Dear Mr. Seville,_

_I know you understand what it is like to lose a wife. While she came back to you mine never did…"_

"Jeanette?"

"Yes Simon?"

"I can't read any more of these. I have responded to over a thousand of them since they started coming two weeks ago after the press conference. We haven't even gotten through what came that first week. I know you feel bad but we can't reply to every person who has ever lost a family member."

"We have to. They need to understand that…"

"Jeanette, it isn't just about the work." Jeanette became silent. "Every day the letters get more demanding. At first they were mostly congratulating us on Jenny's birth and wishing us condolences for all we went through, but every day we get less requests and more threats."

"These people are sad, they don't…"

"Jeanette, listen to this."

"_Mr. Seville,_

_You have no right to withhold that technology from me. I have contacted my lawyer and apparently there isn't any legal path I can take to force you to make that machine._

_You took an oath as a doctor to help people. You are a murderer by keeping that from the world._

_I lost my entire family in an accident and I will have them back or you will understand what it feels like to lose a family. And this time, nothing you do will get them back._

_The whole world knows where your family is. It's only a matter of time."_

Jeanette started to cry, "I know that these people are just upset that…"

"Jean. I've looked at Agent O'Hare's profile. Before his sister died, he was a wonderful man and did amazing things. But he spent his life trying to destroy our family, and his sister died years ago. Some of these people haven't had time to grieve. Any one of these people can be a threat. We need to figure something else out."

Jeanette pulled her wheel chair closer to Simon. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No." Simon put his hand on her shoulder, "But I know that I won't go through life like we have for these past 15 years. I lost a niece and a nephew, and you lost eleven years of your life because of that man. I'm just afraid."

"I know Simon. I think we need to spend some time with our siblings. At least if we stay together, we will be able to support each other."

"Jean?"

"Yes Simon?"

"If anything happens to me…"

"It won't." Jeanette said as she put her hand on the side of his head.

"But if it does, I want you to make sure that Jenny knows how much I love her, just like I did for you and Brian."

"Of course Simon. But I know I won't need to."


	2. The Growing Family

**Chapter 2: The Growing Family**

"Theo? Are you ready?"

"I'm just waiting for the biscuits to finish!"

"Okay."

Theodore walked into the room a few minutes later holding a plate full of biscuits. "Do you think that's enough?"

"It should be. This is the first dinner with all twelve of us together."

Theodore became pale. "Can you believe that in four months there will be fifteen of us? Then someday all of our kids will have seven kids, and grand kids. We don't have the room for all of us?"

Eleanor hugged Theodore, "Theo, I've told you to stop panicking. I know we didn't mean to have seven kids, but it happened."

"But I was nervous about two. I can't even keep track of where my keys are."

"Theo, it will be fine." Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Okay Theo it's time."

Theodore started running around, "I'll call the doctor. Where's your bag?"

"STOP!" Eleanor yelled. "I mean it's time for dinner. They're here."

"I know what you meant." Theo walked to the door. "Hi Alvin. Hi Brittany."

They walked in the door, "Well Theo, this is a nice house. You might even be able to fit all those kids in here."

Theodore became nervous, "He's right Elle. We can't fit seven kids here. We need to move again."

Eleanor interrupted, "Oh thanks Alvin. I just got him calmed down."

Alvin started to laugh, "Where's Si?"

"He isn't here yet." Eleanor answered.

Brittany looked at Eleanor, "Are the kids joining us?"

"Yup and Jenny and Brian will be here too. Simon said he wanted all of us here."

"Well it will be nice to have all of us together."

Eleanor walked to Brittany, "So Britt, how does it feel to be out of that wheel chair?"

"Wonderful, but don't say anything around Jean. I think she's going to be in hers for a while."

Eleanor whispered to Brittany, "I didn't want to say anything, but Simon told me that her therapy is going faster than expected. He doesn't want to get her excited, but she might be able to get out of the chair in a couple of months."

Brittany got excited, "That's wonderful. I thought it was going to take years though?"

"Well normally it does, but I guess medicine is a little up in the air when it comes to chipmunks. After all, they also said she couldn't have kids."

"That's true. But I understand why he doesn't want to tell her. So how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know Theodore is scared to death about the kids, and you have to be brave. But come on, you have to be a little worried about starting off with seven kids."

"Well it's not like their…"

"What?"

"They will be though…"

"What? What's wrong Elle?"

"It just occurred to me. I'm going to have seven teenagers. What if they all turn out as bad as you were?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh shut up Britt. You know what I mean. What if they all are going to parties when they get older? I could deal with seven Theodore's or seven Simon's but what if they aren't the type that stay home and make muffins?"

Brittany smiled, "You two are going to be fine. And I'm not working so I can always help."

The doorbell rang and Eleanor went to get it. "Hi guys!"

A short chipmunk ran up from behind Simon and Jeanette, "Aunt Elle! Aunt Elle!"

"How are you doing Brian?

"Good."

Eleanor bent down to Brian, "Why don't you go upstairs and play with the others."

"I want to hang out with the grownups. I'm twice Sean's age!"

"Did I say play with them? I meant how about you babysit for me? I'll give you $5."

"Well, okay. But only cause I need that $5 for a new skateboard." Brian started to run up the stairs.

"Wait Brian! Take Jenny with you."

He walked back to his dad, "That's another $5."

"But you're watching all four of her kids for $5, don't I get a special price?"

"Nope. Aunt Elle is cool, she used to be in a rock band!"

Alvin grabbed Brian. "Si, have you taught this kid nothing about yourself?"

Alvin bent down, "I can't believe you don't know this, but your dad was in the most popular rock band in the world."

Brian rolled his eyes, "No he wasn't."

"Yes he was. We all were. Me and Simon and Theo. It was called 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'."

Brian looked up at Alvin skeptical, "Then how come I never heard of them."

Alvin thought for a second. The real reason was because the media spent the past fifteen years ripping their family to shreds, and their band had been forgotten over time. "Come with me kid. And grab those kids of yours Theo! I don't want to have to do this twice."

He brought them all into the living room.

Simon started to laugh and looked at Alvin, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see." Alvin sat everybody down and stuck a DVD into the television.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Alvin and the Chipmunks!" The video showed thousands of fans screaming at their name. The family watched as the three sang their usual run of songs.

"Is that really my dad?" Brian asked.

Simon started to chuckle, "Yes it is Brian."

The highlight for Brian was watching his father slide on his knees during his _Don't Stop Believin' _guitar solo.

An hour later the concert was over, and it was time for the adults to talk. "Okay, fun's over. Now Brian, am I cool enough to pay what Aunt Elle did?"

"$4"

"Well at least I made improvement." He handed him four one dollar bills. "Take your sister upstairs now."

When they were all upstairs, Brittany looked at Jeanette and Simon. "Okay, now what is all this about?"

Simon sat down and held Jeanette's hand. "I don't know if it's anything really. You all know we've been getting a lot of letters about the time machine, right?"

Alvin adjusted his stance, "Of course. What are you trying to tell us? More importantly, what are you trying not to tell us?"

"We've been getting some, scarier letters lately."

"Like what?" Eleanor asked.

"Some people have threatened us. And all of you. Some even threatened Jenny and Brian."

"Are they serious?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I don't know what else to call them." Simon snapped at him. "I'm sorry. I haven't slept much."

"It's okay Simon." Theodore smiled.

"I don't know. I just wanted everybody to know that this whole nightmare might not be over."

Brittany looked at Alvin and grabbed his hand as well, "So what do we do?"

Alvin tried to break the mood, "I say we go in the witness protection program, it worked last time right?"

They all started to laugh, "Oh yeah now that's a plan!" Eleanor responded.

Simon didn't laugh, "We've discussed that actually."

Alvin started to get angry, "You can't seriously be thinking…"

"I don't know." Simon interrupted. "Not everybody is like Agent O'Hare. We can't stop trusting everybody because of one person. Maybe we shouldn't go into the program again, but maybe we do need to become lost."

Alvin tried to break the sad mood again, "I finally get someone to listen to our music again, and he wants to go back to 'Calvin and the Ground Squirrels'" They all started to chuckle.

"At least I'd finally get to see Brittany with her hair dyed." Simon added.

Eleanor stood up, "So is that it then? Do we just rent a bus, pack the twelve of us in and throw away our lives?"

Simon grabbed Eleanor's shoulder, "At least all of us would be safe."

Eleanor pushed his hand away, "But what about the hospital. You're one of their best trauma surgeons. Will they be safe? How about Dave and Mrs. Miller? Do we take them with us? What about our friends? Where do we draw the line?"

Jeanette scooted her chair forward. "Elle, we all stay together. I say we vote. If most of us say we stay here, then we stay. If most of us say we go, then we all go."

They all agreed, but Alvin cut in. "What if it's a tie?"

"I don't know." Simon answered.

Alvin ran up the stairs and came down with Brian, "He gets to vote if we do this. He is fourteen now. That's only two years younger than when we started this all."

"Agreed." Eleanor and Theodore said together.

The rest chimed in, "Agreed."

A few minutes later they all handed their papers to Alvin.

"Okay. Let's see the results of the secret ballot. Simon says go. Jeanette says go. Brittany says stay. Eleanor says stay. I said stay. Theodore says go. And Brian says stay."

Simon laughed, "Alvin, you don't know who wrote what. It's a secret ballot."

"Of course I do. You think after all these years I didn't figure out your handwriting. You really don't give me credit for brains do you Si?"

Eleanor chimed in, "Well then I guess we stay."

"I guess so." Jeanette added.

"Mom?" Brian asked. "Is everything going to be alright?"

"I hope so Brian. I hope so."


	3. The Anniversary

**Chapter 3: The Anniversary**

**Six months later**

The six of them all sat in the kitchen of 'Elle's Place'

"Happy Anniversary everybody!" Theodore yelled as they came in the door.

Eleanor came out of the dining room. "So Jean, how does it feel to be out of that chair?"

Jeanette smiled, "It's like a big weight was lifted off me."

"Speaking of which, how are the babies?" Alvin asked Eleanor.

Brittany punched him in the gut, "That was rude Alvin."

"He doesn't know anything but rude, haven't you learned that?" Simon walked over to Brittany and Alvin, "Hey you two, I have a gift for you!"

Alvin looked up, "I thought we said no gifts. You can't trust this guy."

Jeanette smiled, "I think you'll like it. I found it last month while we were cleaning and waited till today to give it to you."

"Did you hear that Britt. These two sweethearts got us a gift from under their couch cushions. Aren't they wonderful?" He replied sarcastically.

Simon handed them a box. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yup. Jean found it in the, well it isn't important where she found it. The point is she found your engagement ring."

Brittany ran up and gave Simon a hug, "Thank you for keeping it all these years."

Alvin walked next to Simon and whispered in his ear, "How could you drop my wife's engagement ring in the couch?"

"Who says I did?"

"Oh please." Alvin rolled his eyes and walked away.

The joy was broken up when they heard a crash through a window. "Theodore? What was that?"

Theodore walked in holding a package. "They threw this through the window. Should I open it?"

"No." Simon yelled. "Let me see it first." He carefully looked at the package and felt it. "It could be dangerous. We should call the police."

Alvin rolled his eyes and grabbed the package. "It's a box Simon." He ripped it open and Simon ducked under a chair.

Eleanor started to laugh, "It was a box not a bomb. You really are paranoid."

Simon stood up, "Well it wasn't exactly like FedEx dropped that off."

"There' s a DVD in here." Alvin replied. "And a grey sweater"

Simon grabbed the package. "I sent Dave this sweater last month for his birthday." He paused for a second. "Elle we need to get to the police station. Grab the kids."

The fifteen jumped into four cars and drove to the police station. There, the adults were taken to a small room where the movie was played.

"What is your name?" A mumbled voice asked.

"Dave Seville." A nervous version of their father said on the screen, crying between words.

"What am I holding?"

"A gun."

"What am I doing now?"

"Loading the gun."

"What am I doing now?"

"Please don't."

"I want you to tell them."

"God no! Please?"

A gunshot was heard followed by a scream.

"Tell them what I did."

Dave couldn't answer because of his tears.

"Tell them what I did or I will have to show them."

"You shot Ms. Miller."

The video ended.

The six sat there unable to speak because of their emotions.

"That was our mother! How could they?" Eleanor screamed.

Alvin flipped over a chair. "We need to find Dave and Ms. Miller."

Simon grabbed his shoulder. "Alvin we can't just…"

"Shut up Simon. You know what this is about. This is my fault."

Simon shoved Alvin in a chair. "You have no right to say this is your fault. You didn't build that machine, I did. I am responsible, not you."

"It is my fault. If I didn't steal that stupid machine when I was…"

Simon cut him off. "If you didn't steal it, Jeanette and I would have entered it in a contest, and everybody would have known about it for fifteen years. If anything you protected us with your stunt. I am the one who built it."

Brittany stood up, "Both of you shut up. We need to find Dave and Ms. Miller. There has to be more on that tape."

The police officer shook his head.

Jeanette started to speak, "We will get another message then. He obviously wants to bring someone back, and he is going to need to tell us how to do that."

"Jean's right." Simon added, "They will contact us again."

A man walked into the room, "She's right. They will send another message, but you don't quite have the whole picture."


	4. The Organization

**Chapter 4: The Organization**

"What do you mean we don't have the whole picture? Who are you?" Alvin yelled.

Simon grabbed Alvin and pulled him back in his chair. "Alvin, why don't you shut up and let him speak."

The man walked over to us, "I need all of you to come with me. I can't explain here."

They all were escorted into a van. The van had no windows, and none of the men would tell them where they were going.

Alvin tossed his cap on the floor of the van in frustration. "For all we know, you guys are the kidnappers and we're going to be shot."

The man looked back at us from the front seat. "That's a possibility."

Simon sat back and shut his eyes, "Well that's a comforting thought."

The man turned back again, "You'll all know soon enough, but I doubt the police would have let me take you out of protective custody if I was a kidnapper."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "All that means is you are a clever kidnapper."

Eleanor tried to look through the small window between the front and back to see if she could see through the windshield. "Why won't you tell us where you took our children?"

He turned around again, "If you must know now, we took them into a highly secured area. They are going to be under the best of care and will each have two heavily armed personal escorts. Is that a little more comforting?"

Simon sat back up, "The last person that gave me that service put my wife into a coma, killed my nephew and niece, and spent fifteen years trying to destroy my family. In other words, no."

The van stopped. "We're here. Stay in the van for a minute until we can secure your quarters."

"Did he just say quarters? I think he expects us to live here." Alvin grumbled.

"Let's just see what he has to say." Simon answered.

They were pulled out of the van and escorted into a small house. They got into the house and Simon immediately spoke up. "We're here now will you please tell us what the hell is going on?"

The man sat down. "Dr. Seville, your wife said that these men would try and contact you again because they wanted to save somebody right?"

"Right." Jeanette answered.

"Well she is right, they will try and contact you, but not because they want to save someone."

Simon stood out of his chair. "What do you mean?"

"Let's start out with some basics. My name is Agent Westin with the FBI."

Alvin started to laugh, "Oh great, he's even on the FBI. Let me guess, you and O'Hare were partners."

"Agent O'Hare was a disgrace to this uniform. I am a much different type of FBI agent. I am part of the FBI Hostage Rescue Team."

Simon sat up, "What does Dave and Ms. Miller have to do with…"

"What Simon? Have to do with what?" Jeanette asked.

Agent Westin stepped in, "I think your husband is worried because the FBI Hostage Rescue Team is an anti-terrorism paramilitary organization."

"They were taken by terrorists?" Alvin asked.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?" Jeanette asked.

"Simon, I want you to picture what would happen in terrorist activities, if they could see every movement opposing forces were going to make, then go back five hours and place land mines in every spot we were going to step."

Simon shut his eyes and breathed deeply as he thought about how his machine could be used in such a manner.

"We believe that your mother and father are being held by an American that plans on selling the time machine to an al-Qaeda terrorist cell in the Middle East. That's why we are here. The only way to keep that machine out of their hands is to make sure we recover your family."

Simon stood up, "Do you know where they are?"

"No. As you can imagine, our biggest concern at the moment is that they are able to capture either you or Jeanette and force one of you to give them the information."

"They can't." Simon replied.

Agent Westin became confused "What do you mean?"

"This cannot leave this room." Simon replied.

"Of course."

"Jean and I have set up a safeguard against this situation."

"What's that?"

Jeanette continued, "Simon and I each only know how to build half of the machine. They won't be able to force both of us to talk."

Agent Westin stood up, "But that means…"

Simon finished his statement, "that if we are captured, they will kill the entire family to get the machine. Don't worry, all of us know the risks."

Agent Westin began to leave the room.

"I hope that you won't stop trying to save them, now that you know the machine is safe." Simon stated.

"Dr. Seville, all knowing that does is give us one less thing to worry about so that we can focus on finding them."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you Simon."

"When can we see our children?"

Agent Westin "Brian and Jeannette Jr. need to stay in our more secure facility. There isn't a safer place on Earth. However, I am a father as well, and I know that if there is one thing that you would betray your morals for, it is a child. We need to keep them separate. It would be possible for me to bring Eleanor and Theodore's children here, but they are much safer where they are."

Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand. "Leave them where they are. I want them safe."


	5. The Guilt and Sorrow

**Chapter 5: The Guilt and Sorrow**

As the six sat alone in the small home, everyone couldn't help but notice Jeanette.

Eleanor walked up to her. "Jeanette? What's wrong?"

"Oh hi Elle, I'm fine."

Eleanor sat down next to Jeanette, "No you're not fine. Fine people don't sit down on a couch crying."

Jeanette sat up a little and scooted closer to Eleanor. "I just can't stand the thought of any of you getting hurt because of me."

Brittany walked over to the two, "Jean, this isn't your fault."

Jeanette started to pull away. "Everybody has been telling me that for years but it is my fault. I'm the one who made the time machine. I'm the one who knows how to build it. If I wasn't here the world wouldn't be in danger. Everything is my fault."

"Ours." Simon said as he walked into the conversation. "It's our fault. Not yours."

"Neither of you can blame yourselves for all that's happened. It isn't your fault that these people are crazy." Brittany stood up and looked at Simon. "Neither of you can control this."

"But we started it." Simon replied. "I know there isn't anything we can do now, but you can't blame us for feeling guilty when we set this entire thing in motion."

"And now Mrs. Miller is dead because of me." Jeanette added.

"You don't know that." Eleanor replied.

Jeanette turned to Eleanor, "Elle, you saw the video. You heard what Dave said. How can…"

"I guess I like clinging to fantasies. Isn't that what your letter said that I'm doing? Clinging to a fantasy? Well right now I think we all need to."

"Maybe it isn't a fantasy."

Brittany turned to Simon, "What does that mean?"

Simon sat down, "Think about the video."

Eleanor started to cry, "Okay I'm thinking about it. What good is this doing?"

"You don't understand. Before Dave said that he shot her, the voice said that if he didn't tell them what he did, he would have to show us. Why was that a big deal?"

Jeanette sat up, "You're right."

"Right about what? Can someone translate for me?" Brittany yelled in confusion.

Jeanette turned to Brittany "Britt, why is it a threat to show somebody something you did already? Dave said that he shot Ms. Miller because he was told that he was going to show us the body if he didn't. That probably means that she wasn't even hurt or at least not severely, otherwise he wouldn't have cared if we saw the body."

"More than that, Dave knows that if he would have shown us Ms. Miller, we would know what was going on, so he would have probably wanted him to show us. I think they are both alive. More than that, I think this guy doesn't want to hurt them."

Alvin walked in from the kitchen, "We need to find them. And we need to figure it out now."


	6. The End

**Chapter 6: The End**

Simon walked over to his sleeping wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Jean."

He walked out of the room and went into the small back yard and sat down.

"What are you sorry for?"

Simon turned around startled. "Oh Jean. You need to go back into the house."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Simon, we'll find them. What are you planning?"

He walked over to Jeanette. "You have to understand that I love you, and if there was any other option, I would do it. But I can't watch my family fall apart again because of this."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make sure that the secret is gone." Simon reached into his pocket.

Jeanette grabbed his hand from his pocket and pulled it out. "A gun?"

"The secret dies with me. It's the only way the world will leave our family alone."

"You're right." Jeanette grabbed the gun from Simon's hands and held it up to her own head.

"No Jean. Let me do this. I can't live without you."

She set it back down to her side. "And I can't live without you. Now you know how I feel."

Simon sat her down. "Jean, this is bigger than either one of us. This is bigger than our family. The world is in danger because of this machine, and we can't let that information exist."

Jeanette began to cry, "I can't let you do this."

"Go in the house. Please."

"I'm not leaving you."

"But I'm leaving you Jean. I will always love you."

Jeanette hugged Simon and cried into his arm, "How can you do this to your family. We love you!"

"That's why I'm doing it, because I love all of you too much." He pulled the gun to his head. "I love you so much Jean. I need you to go into the house."

"I'm staying here with my husband."

"But I don't want you to see this."

Jeanette looked up to him, "The only way I won't see it, is if you don't do this."

Simon looked down at her, setting the gun down for a moment. "Jean, when we built this, you were ready to give your life to save the four of them from that accident. You showed us how brave you are. Now I am trying to do the same thing. I want to save the family."

"But this is different. There isn't a car coming. There isn't a bullet about to be fired. We can all live now."

"No we can't. They won't stop at this. Even if we find her, our lives will never be the same."

Jeanette grabbed Simon "I meant what I said. If you do this, I can't live without you."

"You will move on."

"No. Because if you do this I'm coming with you."

"Jean, you don't mean that."

She looked up at him, "Nobody knows whether we really each only know how to build half of the machine. You think that it will end with one bullet? The problems will never go away. Not until we are both gone. I don't want you to do this, but I'll be damned if you will do it for nothing."

"Goodbye Jean. I love you. I have always loved you. And I always will love you."


	7. The Eulogy

**Chapter 7: The Eulogy**

"Many of you don't know this, but this is the second time I have been to this funeral." Alvin started to cry, "The last time it turned out to be a horrible nightmare, but this isn't the same. This can't be undone.

I've asked the media to this funeral at my brother's request. His final request. He asked us to make sure that the world knows that the secret of the time machine died with him. There is no more time machine to build.

Our parents were kidnapped several days ago by a person that wanted to take this technology for a very dangerous purpose. That is why this happened. That is why we are here today. We are here because my brother felt he had no other option, but to take the only action he knew would get rid of that horrible secret. About seventeen years ago, my brother made a mistake. Now he paid his life for that mistake."

Alvin walked away from the microphone, and the next speaker approached.

"I'm not sure why this had to happen. It isn't right that a great person had to die for no reason but sorrow and regret. I'm here today to ask whoever is holding my parents, to please release them. One of the few people I ever truly loved is not with us today, because someone out there used our family to become rich.

I want the world to know why this happened."

Several people approached holding large sacks of envelopes, and began to pour them onto the ground.

"These are all the requests that were sent to Simon's home to build the time machine. The world pressured him into making that decision, and this was the result. He realized that my family would not be left alone until the machine could never be built again. Please, don't let this be for nothing. Leave my family alone.

Because of Simon, my family is not in danger anymore. But I can't get past what happened that night. We love you. Jeanette and Simon, may you rest in peace." Brittany left the stage crying, and went to her husband's waiting arms.

A small child walked to the podium. "I never really knew my mom. My dad took care of me for most of my life because she was in a coma. He never really talked about what happened, but I always heard him in her room, talking about how this was his fault. I know he blamed himself for what happened to his family, they both did, but I really wish I would have gotten to know my mom more before this happened.

A friend of mine at school said that they were cowards for killing themselves. I don't think that's true. A lot of people might do it because they are scared or sad, but my parents did it for another reason. They did it to protect us. I don't like to think about what actually happened. It makes me sad. I like to think of what they did as jumping in front of a bullet to save us. The only problem is that I'll never know if we were really in danger.

I really love my parents, and I'm going to miss them so much. I want to ask whoever has them, to please release my grandma and grandpa. There isn't any reason to keep them now that my parents have protected us.

I love you mom and dad."

Eleanor walked up and pulled him off the stage. "You did good Brian." She whispered to him.

After a while, a small group of family and friends went to the two small boxes, and carried them out of the building.

At the end of the funeral, Alvin sat next to the two graves. "Si, you really are a hypocrite. You saved me from doing it, and then you did it yourself." He pulled a note out of his pocket and started to read.

"Dear Alvin…" He stopped for a moment. "This is going to be harder than I thought" he said to the grave. He read the letter to himself for a moment, and looked up at the gravestone. "You son of a…"


	8. The Clue

**Chapter 8: The Clue**

"Are you warm honey?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Enough. Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

He walked up to the window, "I wonder if they're coming."

"Simon, don't worry so much." Jeanette smiled. "One of them will."

Simon turned around, "Maybe it was too subtle."

"I think it was brilliant."

Simon sat next to Jeanette. "I'm so glad you talked me out of my plan. Your plan was so much better."

Jeanette smiled, "Any plan where I get to stay with you is a good one."

There was a knock at the door. "They're here!" Jeanette whispered.

Simon walked to the door and looked through the peephole. He opened the door. "Where's everyone else?"

"I haven't told them yet." Alvin replied. "Nice touch putting the date that we went into the witness protection program as the date on the letter."

"I'm glad you figured it out."

"It's been fifteen years since I've been to this cabin. I hated it then and I hate it now."

Simon laughed, "Well come on in Calivn."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "That isn't funny Jeeves."

Jeanette walked up and hugged Alvin, "How's the family."

"They aren't good. They think you're dead."

"I know. We just couldn't stay in the open any more. It was too dangerous." Jeanette started to cry.

"I know Jean. So Simon, what's the plan?"

Simon sat down next to Alvin. "This is the plan."

"No that isn't what I mean. So are you going to wait until they release Dave and Ms. Miller and then come out or are you going to wait until we capture them?"

"Alvin, we aren't coming back."

Alvin stood up, "But you can't just live here your whole life?"

"Why not." Simon replied. "At least that way people will leave us alone."

"What about the hospital? You're the best trauma surgeon there. How about those people?"

"They will get another surgeon."

"What about us? You think we will just be able to sit around, pretending you're dead for the rest of our lives?"

"Alvin, we thought this would be easier. But one way or the other, we aren't coming back."

Alvin tossed a chair, "What the hell does that mean? If we don't pretend you killed yourselves you'll make it a reality? The two of you are insane?"

Simon grabbed Alvin's arm, "No we aren't. We're just sick of causing everybody pain."

"This isn't your choice to make Simon. We're the ones who are in danger, and we are the ones who are losing the two of you. We love you too much. You shouldn't be able to make that choice."

Alvin walked towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something Alvin?" Simon asked.

"What?" Alvin replied angrily.

"I'm the oldest. I have to look out for you."

Alvin started to laugh as he remembered

_-Flashback (From Unforgivable Inventions)-_

_Jeanette and Simon had just finished telling them the story of what happened after they built the time machine._

"_And that's what happened."_

_Brittany looked up at Jeanette in complete confusion. "So Alvin killed me?"_

"_Yup" Simon replied in an oddly calm fashion._

_Brittany proceeded to smack Alvin on the back of the head. "That's for your lousy driving."_

_Eleanor sat up, pointing out "I can't believe Jeanette was going to give her life to save us."_

_Simon, feeling the need to point it out, said, "I can't believe Alvin cried like a girl when he found that out." Simon continued, "Hey Alvin, speaking of Jeanette." He too proceeded to smack Alvin on the head. "That's for that comment when we came out of the basement."_

_Alvin, feeling sore from the continual head smacking said, "You know I was dead too." _

"_It just occurred to me." Brittany shouted_

_Eleanor answered, "What?"_

_She finished her sentence saying, "He let us get in the car with him after he figured out he was destined to get us all killed."_

_Eleanor proceeded to smack Alvin on the back of the head, "Yeah, that's for not calling us a cab." She started to sit back down, but then got up and hit Alvin again, "And that's for making fun of the Eggomatic."_

_Changing the subject, Simon said, "Well one good thing came out of all this."_

_Instantly confused by what good could have possibly come from this incident, Alvin asked, "What good could have possibly come from the world almost losing me?"_

"_Jeanette and I had to go back in time to save all of you. That means we are the oldest now."_

_Alvin and Brittany looked at their siblings completely silent, stunned that they just lost the title that was seemingly impossible to lose._

_-End of Flashback-_

Laughing from the memory, he looked back at Simon, "You may be the oldest, but this still isn't right." With that, Alvin left the room and went home.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, this was a short book just to set the premise for the next few stories. I hope that you enjoyed it! So will Alvin keep their secret? Is Ms. Miller alive? Is Dave going to be released? FIND OUT in Bad Science 7!

By the way, thank you all for your support in this series. Because of you this series is now up to a total of 75,000 words! Hopefully we will be up to 100k by the end of this mini-series!

Let me know if you have any ideas for future stories whether on the Bad Science series or in general!

Please review!


End file.
